Typical beverage dispensers are configured to dispense a specific type of beverage, such as soda, tea, coffee, etc. When a new beverage or beverage ingredients are loaded into the beverage dispenser, the beverage dispenser may not be configured to properly prepare a beverage suitable for consumption. Moreover, the beverage dispenser may not include the proper graphics and advertising associated with the new beverage. This is problematic because there is a need to provide a beverage dispenser that is capable of having different beverage options at different times of the day or based on other parameters.